an Ozzie Velvet christmas
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Its tiem for those in Vale to experience an Australis Christmas thank to Velvet and Weiss talking about christmas


"Ah the snow is falling, the lake's frozen and the sounds of bells fill the air. Christmas time is here again" the heiress Weiss Schnee said as and her friend Velvet walked along the shops looking for things for the annual Christ event at Beacon, this year Weiss and Velvet would take part in the second years section of the event this year, but Velvet was not in the mood as she usually was whenever she was around Beacon during the winter. Weiss noticed this and asked.

"What's wrong Vel?"

"Its Winter"

"The season or my sister?" Weiss asked

"The season. Christmas isn't supposed to so bloody white!"

"What do you mean! Its suppose to be white!" Weiss shouted

"No it ain't, first of all. It's not suppose to be bloody negative something degrees out" Velvet shouted

"it's only -10 out" Weiss said

"You're from Atlas. Winter central" Velvet said

"And you're from Australis...oh" Weiss said

"Yea, instead of chestnuts over an open fire, it's a nice thick steak over a barbie" Velvet said

"Hot chocolate with loved ones?" Weiss asked

"A cold one with mates and relies" Velvet said

"Okay what about this one: Dashing through the snow in a one horse open sleight laughing dashing all the way?"

"Dashing through the Bush in a rusty Holden ute, kicking up the dust esky in the boot!" Velvet sang smiling

"Wow Australis really is unique in their Christmas" Weiss said

"Yep, too bad I can't celebrate it with the relies this year. There's no planes flying out of Vale this week, and Christmas is two days away" Velvet said sound dejected making Weiss concerned before making decision she would come to enjoy later.

"Wake up Velvet" Yatsuhashi smiled softly shaking his partner awake

"What time is it?" Velvet asked

"Christmas morning Vel, come on wakey wakey eggs and bakey" Coco said helping the rabbit Faunus up

"I'm up, I'm up already" Velvet yawned. "Morning mates" she said pulling on a fluffy robe

"Now shall we open presents?" Fox asked pulling a Santa hat on his head smiling "And I believe the expression is wakey, wakey hands off snakey"

"Only for blokes, so I went with eggs and bacon for the sheila" Coco said sitting near a small Christmas tree with gifts from the members of team CFVY. Velvet got some new winter gear from them, Yatsuhashi got some new knives, a chef's hat and apron and a new snowboots. Fox got some new combat gear and boots and Coco got some new fashionable winter clothes.

"Now I believe I must help Weiss with something" Yatsuhashi said

"I'm going to jog for a bit" Fox said pulling on his winter gear

"Bed" Velvet said crawling under the covers

"We'll wake you up for Christmas lunch" Coco said smoothing Velvet's hair out, before turning to her team and nodded; before leaving she turned up Velvet's scroll for later.

A buzzing noise woke Velvet up from her hibernation nap. She grabbed the scroll and opened it to see that it was a message

_'Meet us in the VR room, bring a warm jacket and summer attire'_ was all the message said

"Why the summer get up?" Velvet asked changing into a brown and black striped halter top, denim shorts and her sneakers. This was a touch confusing for the Faunus as she pulled on her new coat and walked over to the VR room. Standing outside it was Coco wearing a long winter coat in her usual coffee brown and black colour scheme.

"What's going on?" Velvet asked

"Just wait and see" Coco said entering the VR room removing her coat to reveal an outfit consisting of Black three quarter capris and a brown tank top "Merry Christmas Vel" opening the door as the two friends walked into the room making Velvet go wide eyed.

"Are you sure you know how to use this?" Yatsuhashi asked as Fox manned a barbecue before dodging a cricket ball. "HEY WATCH IT!"

"Sorry" Jaune said waving a cricket bat around

"What is this?" Velvet asked

"Weiss noticed you were a bit bummed out when you couldn't head home for Chrissy, so she brought an Australis Christmas to you"Yang said wearing her usual hunters outfit. Blake and most of JNBPR were wearing their usual hunter's gear. Ruby and Weiss were wearing sundresses in their colour schemes. CRDL wore cargo pants and polo shirts, well most of them did Dove was wearing typical Aussie attire: a singlet and shorts. and team SSSN were wearing a mix of their usual gear and summer clothes.

"Thanks guys, you truly are ripper mates" Velvet said happily as she walked over to Jaune; who surrender it to her willing before going to field as Dove stepped up to bowl

"Oh great and Aussie batsman and an Aussie Bowler. This is going to be fun" Sun said

"I suppose so" Scarlet said, before long he was dodging a six.

"OH come on!" Sage said nearly catching the ball in his balls.

At a nearby picnic table Blake, Coco, Pyrrha and Weiss was setting out various salads, chicken, ham, prawns and barbecued meats. Weiss looked over at Velvet who was currenty laughing as Russel was holding his family jewels in pain

"She seems happy" Coco said "She always seems down at Christmas until she leaves for Australis" Coco said as she arranged the prawns and cocktail frankfurts. "Anybody seen the dead horse?"

"Here it is" Blake said handing Coco the tomato sauce. "How did I know that?"

"We've been hanging Velvet too long" Weiss said setting down the plastic crockery and cutlery "Now, pyrrha if you please"

"Certainly Weiss" Pyrrha said letting out a loud whistle "Come on guys grub's up"

Soon the VR room was filled with laughter and chatter as everyone was digging into their Christmas lunch, Velvet having a good laugh as Coco looked disgusted peeling her prawns. Ren was making sure Nora didn't fill her plate with just meat, so he got her some potato salad and beetroot. Yang was just having a good time laughing as Blake pined for some tuna before trying a prawn. Weiss was just smiling as she delicately cutting a small piece of ham and placing it in her mouth, admiring the smoky flavour

"Weiss, try not to be so formal" Velvet said

"Okay" Weiss said taking a bigger bite making Velvet smiled.

So the meats and salad was replaced by ice cream pudding, pavlova, coconut ice, fruit salad, trifle and jelly. Velvet looked shocked at the amount of desert from her native country. Yang smiling as she saw the bunnygirl's confused look.

"I got some recipes off the Dustnet and whipped them up" Yang said as she got a plate of desert.

"Thanks Yang" Velvet said taking a slice of pavlova and placing a small spoonful in her mouth, enjoy the crispy outer shell and the soft inside as well. All in all it was a good day for the young Rabbit Faunus as Christmas crackers were pulled and the lame jokes were told it was an enjoyable day for the young Australis maiden.

"Now all that's left is the post lunch snooze" Velvet said as a bunch of hammocks appeared, whihc one being the personal colourof those gathered, making it easy for everyoen to grab one.

"Ah, that's better" Velvet said lounging back before singing a song

"Dashing through the bush in a rusty Holden Ute" Velvet started

"Kicking up the dust esky in the boot" Fox joined in

"kelpie by my side, singing Christmas songs" coco added

"Its Summer time and I'm my singlet, shorts and thongs" Dove belted out

"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells jingle all the way  
>Christmas in Autralis on a scorching summer's day, Hey!<br>Jingle Bells, Jingle bells Christmas time is beaut!  
>What fun it is riding in a rusty Holden ute!" they all joined in.<p> 


End file.
